Dear Mom and Dad, I'm Doing Fine
by Light of the Dawn
Summary: The ROTI characters are often referred to as the second generation of Total Drama characters. What if they really were the second generation? Family-focused one-shots! Tyndsay, Aleheather, Ozzy, Trentney, Jusadie, DJatie, Bethzekiel, Gidgette, Gwuncan, Hashawna and Coderra.
1. Slugger

**I've been wanting to write this one for awhile, and now I've finally got around to it.**

**I don't own Total Drama.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Isn't he the sweetest?" Lindsay asked her sister, Paula, looking at the new ring on her finger. It was a gift from her loving husband, Tyler.

"The sweetest." Paula agreed with a nod. Then, she glanced through the batting cage, and giggled.

Lindsay's wide blue eyes looked up from admiring her ring and smiled as she thought she caught what her sister was laughing at.

"I wanted to get her the latest Sally fashion doll for her sixth birthday, but she insisted that she wanted a baseball bat." Lindsay said, pouting. "And she wouldn't even let me get it in pink."

"Don't you worry that he's setting her up for disappointment?" Paula asked in a low voice.

"What do you mean?" Lindsay asked, cocking her head to the side in confusion.

"Err. . . Tyler _is_ like the world's worst jock." Paula said. "Aren't you afraid that Jo will be disappointed when she starts playing against her peers and the only player she's had to learn from is totally useless at every sport?"

She shook her head. "No."

"You mean like this, Daddy?" Jo's voice rang out, before the clang of the kid-sized aluminium bat rang out across the field, and a white ball was sent forcefully flying across the field, hitting the chain-link fence that penned in the pitch.

"YEAH, THAT'S MY GIRL!" Tyler's victorious yell echoed through the bleachers.

Lindsay smiled. "Nope, I'm not worried at all."

* * *

**Please review! :3**

**A Total Drama Roleplay still seeking campers! Both canons and originals welcome! **Find it by adding a period between fanfiction and net and going to the following url: fanfictionnet/forum/A-Total-Drama-Roleplay/97922/


	2. More than Words

**So apparently I do have it in me to write fluffy cuteness.**

**I don't own Total Drama.**

* * *

"Come on baby, talk for Mama!" Sierra cooed, her hands clutched together under her chin.

"Sierra, don't use baby talk, it's demeaning to him and to yourself." Cody said.

"But Codykins-"

"Come on, hon. He's _seven_, he's too old for baby talk now."

The little boy gestured at his father with one hand, palm-up.

"See, he agrees with me."

"Come on Beverly!" Sieraa pleaded with her son, dropping to her knees in front of the little boy. "Say something for me, _please_. The doctors said you can talk – you have the ability to!"

Much to Sierra's disappointment, their son looked more like his mother than he did his father. Sierra still loved him – because as much as he looked like her, he _was_ half Cody as well. Genetically, at least. Cody didn't think his son looked _anything_ like him, he was the spitting image of Sierra.

Cody sighed and walked into the hallway. Sierra just didn't seem to get it. B wasn't gonna talk. He could, but wouldn't – that's what all the specialists had said.

Sierra was infuriating. He'd reminded her every day for the past seven years that baby talk was detrimental to a child's development, that's what all the parenting books said. But he had to remind Sierra that at least once a day, every day.

Sierra on a daily basis was more tiring than their son had ever been.

"I have to go to work now, Poppet." Sierra cooed, and Cody could almost see her cupping their son's face in her hands, kissing him once on each cheek and then once on his forehead and once on his nose. "Bevvy, can't you say a little something for Mommy before she has to go?"

Cody felt like screaming. _Maybe our son doesn't talk because you named him BEVERLY._

But he didn't. Instead, he turned around and walked back into the foyer and gave his wife a good-bye kiss on the cheek. "Have a good day at work, sweetie."

"I'll be thinking of you, Codykins!" she said. "And you too, my little Beverly-Bear."

Beverly waved goodbye to his mother.

When they heard the door click closed and then Sierra's car start up, both father and son breathed a unified sigh of relief.

"I got something for you." Cody said after a moment, walking into his office for a moment, then emerging with a cardboard box. "I know how much you like to fiddle around with computers and such while I'm working, so I got you one of your own to play around with."

The pure joy on that little boy's face at that moment said far more than words ever would.

* * *

**Please review! :3**

**A Total Drama Roleplay still seeking campers! Both canons and originals welcome! **Find it by adding a period between fanfiction and net and going to the following url: fanfictionnet/forum/A-Total-Drama-Roleplay/97922/


	3. Held at a Distance

**If you're particularly sensitive, might wanna get some tissues before you read this one.**

**I don't own Total Drama.**

* * *

"Scotty, my boy, how're you doing?"

"I'm okay."

The large blonde man walked into the little boy's bedroom. "Come sit, we need to talk."

"What's up dad?" Scott asked, climbing up onto his bed. When his father sat on the end of it, Scott's side of the mattress lifted up, hoisting the boy high in the air.

"Well, son, I have some bad news." he said. "Your Ma, she was in an accident-"

Scott gasped.

"But she's fine, thank the Lords of Cheese and Crackers." he said. "The only thing is, as a result of the accident, she has decided that everyone should now call her 'Pappy'."

"Even me?"

"Even you." he nodded. "But I'm sure she'll go back to being her same old self any day now, but until then we all have to humour her and call her 'Pappy'. We're going to go and visit her in the hospital tonight after supper."

Suddenly a sound from the doorway brought both males' attention to a woman in the doorway whose hair was the same colour as her son's. "Beam me up, Scotty!" She said in a redneck accent.

"You're back!" Scott exclaimed, jumping off the bed and running to his mother. However, before he could wrap his arms around her legs – since he wasn't let tall enough to hug any other part of her, unless she crouched down. But his mother held him at a distance, much to the small boy's despair.

"Izzy- I mean, Pappy!" he said, before frowning. "You're home. . . early."

"No hospital can keep Pappy!" she said. "'You gots to stay three days', they said, but I don't listen to them. I don't need their fancy schmancy newfangled technological magic – I'm right as rain. So I done 'scaped."

"Well, okay then." Owen said, still frowning. "Welcome home!"

"Now that he's home, you know what Pappy is gonna do?" Izzy asked.

"What?" her husband and son asked cautiously.

"He's gonna take his boy out huntin'." Izzy said, grinning as she pulled out a baseball bat. "Come on, Scotty, we's gonna go catch some supper."

"Izzy, err _Pappy_, I don't think that's such a good idea. . ." he said. "Scotty's only _five years old_. . ."

"I said: I's taking my boy out huntin'." Izzy snarled, handing the baseball bat to the small boy. "Carry this, boy."

"It's okay, Dad, I'll be okay." Scott said.

As Izzy took their son and left, he stayed in his son's room. Sighing, he began to sing softly. "_Oh Izzy, oh Izzy, I-I miss you so._"

* * *

**As this was pretty sad, I promise to finish and post an Aleheather chapter later today to make up for it.**

**Please review! :3**

**A Total Drama Roleplay still seeking campers! Both canons and originals welcome! **Find it by adding a period between fanfiction and net and going to the following url: fanfictionnet/forum/A-Total-Drama-Roleplay/97922/


	4. Mi Amore

**I don't own Total Drama.**

* * *

"Again?" Alejandro's voice said softly as his beautiful wife, Heather, walked through the archway into the living room of their semi-detached house.

She nodded as she hung her car keys on the hook with her name above it. "The Principle says that she 'can't make the other children play with her'. I don't know what to do. I've tried everything; nothing works."

"There's got to be something else we can do, I can't bear to see her suffer like this."

As his wife sat on the couch beside him, the handsome Latino sighed. It was then that Heather spoke up. "Alejandro, we need to tell her _why_ the other kids won't play with her."

"We can't, not yet. She's too young." Alejandro responded softly. "She'll resent us – you know I can't take that."

"Oh if only the others could see you now." She began to smirk. "And your precious Courtney – what would she think?"

"What?"

"That little girl has made you turn soft."

"Well of course," he responded. "After all, her mother could never drive that kind of change in me."

"Touche." she sighed again. "Who would have thought that the other kids would punish our daughter for how we acted on Total Drama Island? Children can be so petty."

"Mi Amore, come to Dada." Alejandra said, his voice no longer a whisper, holding his arms out to a little girl in the doorway. "Tell him everything."

The little girl sniffled and then ran into her father's waiting embrace. By the time she reached him, tears were running down her cheeks. Pulling the little girl up into his lap, he used a thumb to gently brush away her tears. Burying her head in her father's shoulder, she sobbed. "They hate me, I don't know why."

Running a hand through his daughter's cherry-red hair, Alejandro sighed. "My Zoey, it will be alright."

"I wish I knew what I did to make them hate me!"

"You've done nothing wrong, darling." Heather said, reaching out and gently rubbing her daughter's shoulder.

"Then why does everyone hate me?"

"We don't know, honey." Heather answered, taking her daughter's hand in her own.

"That's it; I will not stand this any longer."

"Dada?" Zoey asked, looking up. Her eyes were already puffy and red from crying.

"We are pulling you out of school." Alejandro said. "I don't care if I have to work a second job to pay for a tutor for you, but as of today, you're going to be homeschooled. I will not see my daughter abused by worthless brats."

"Really?" Zoey asked, hey eyes wide.

"Really." Alejandro said.

"I think this calls for a round of oreos and milk." Heather said, riding and making her way to the kitchen, using it as an excuse to hide her smile. "Very clever, Alejandro." Heather murmured to herself. "Very clever indeed."

But she'd never admit that she thought so to her husband.

* * *

**Please review! :3**

**A Total Drama Roleplay still seeking campers! Both canons and originals welcome! **Find it by adding a period between fanfiction and net and going to the following url: fanfictionnet/forum/A-Total-Drama-Roleplay/97922/


	5. Quirks

**I don't own Total Drama.**

* * *

"Which one's yours?" Asked a blonde in a t-shirt and jeans.

"Mikey." the brunette in the blazer said with a smile.

"Oh, _you_'re little Mikey's parents?" the woman asked in shock. "I expected you two to be a lot older."

The brunette narrowed her eyes. "What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

"Oh, nothing, little Mikey's just so precious!" the woman said. "But you two don't look run down in the slightest!"

"Ex_cuse me_?"

"He must be _such_ a handful at home, it's a wonder you two have the energy to be here tonight!"

Her husband's eyes narrowed. "I'll have you know that our son has-"

"Quirks." his wife cut him off quickly, earning a frustrated glare from her husband. "But that doesn't make it acceptable for you to make commentary on his behaviour."

The other woman gave a snort, followed by an insincere, "My apologies." Before she wandered away to find another place to stand. Courtney's fists clenched angrily when she heard the woman comment to someone else that "Clearly the parents don't make an effort to control him. But then, what can you expect from washed-out teen stars?"

Sighing, the dark hair man put an arm around his wife's waist and pulled her close, bringing his mouth close to her ear in what looked like an embrace, but he was really holding her back from starting an argument. "C'mon, Court, not now. Don't ruin Mikey's night."

The brunette rolled her eyes. "She was asking for it."

"I know." he said. "But I think if we'd told her the truth about Mikey's condition-"

"No, Trent." the brunette said, turning her head so that her husband lips brushed against her cheek, silencing him. "I can't do it. You know they'll treat him differently if they know. I don't want him to grow up an outcast."

"He's going to think that his _quirks_ are something to be ashamed of."

"Well, I think that's better than being an outcast; being called a freak for something he can't help. Surely you remember being a kid, how intolerant they can be towards difference."

"Yeah, but look at what everyone already thinks of him. The other parents think he's got ADHD or something. And he already gets it bad enough just for being the only boy in his gymnastics class – which, although doesn't phase Svetlana-"

"Can we talk about this when we get home?" she asked, cutting him off once more. "Now isn't the time. Let's just be thankful that he has the friends he's got and not advertise his condition."

Trent sighed. "Whatever you say, hon."

"Oh, look, it's Mikey's turn." she said, and the two turned their attention to the stage where their little boy was doing a series of flips across the mats. Cupping her hands around her mouth, she stepped closer to where her son was performing and shouted at the top of her lungs. "GO GET 'EM, BABY!"

Beside her, Trent was also cheering. "GO FOR GOLD, SON!"

* * *

**Please review! :3**

**I also have a Total Drama fic called "Total Drama Disney Personified" that needs some love! Please check it out! :)**

**A Total Drama Roleplay still seeking campers! Both canons and originals welcome! **Find it by adding a period between fanfiction and net and going to the following url: fanfictionnet/forum/A-Total-Drama-Roleplay/97922/


	6. Spa Day

**I've been hesitant to upload this one because I feel that it's not as good as it could be, and wanted to forget about it long enough to be able to edit it more effectively. I don't know, I'm kind of to the point where I think the best course of action is to post it and move onto the next couple.**

**I hope you guys like it more than I do!**

**I don't own Total Drama.**

* * *

"Oh yeah, that's the spot." Sadie sighed as a masseuse worked on her back. With a sigh of contentment, she turned her head, looking over at the beautiful man laying on the massage table next to her. "I love our spa dates, love – love – love spa dates."

"You said it, 'Dee." her handsome hubby responded.

"I'm so glad I found a guy that lets me treat him to spa days." she said. "You're the best husband ever, Justin!"

"Well, it would be _so_ lonely if you were to come _alone_."

"Darling, are you enjoying your first massage?" Sadie asked to nobody in particular. When there was no response, she propped herself up on her elbows and looked around the room. "Hey, where'd she go?"

"Relax, we're at a spa, what could possibly go wrong?"

"You're so right." the raven-haired woman agreed, laying back down to enjoy the rest of her massage. "You're like so incredibly smart."

"I am, aren't I?"

"I am so glad that it's not illegal to be totally gorgeous and totally smart. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Hey Mama, Daddy!" Came a little girl's voice suddenly. "How do I look?"

Both Justin and Sadie propped themselves up on their elbows to look at the doorway, where a little girl with dark brown hair stood. Their jaws dropped, and for a moment all they could do was stare at the little girl.

"What did you do?" Sadie asked in shock.

"I found the tanning room." the little girl answered, striking a pose. "I wanted to look beautiful like Daddy."

"And you look. . ." Sadie began, before finding herself at a loss for words.

The little girl walked to a nearby mirror and gasped in shock. "I'm ugly!"

"Stop it, right there." Justin said, sitting up. "You know how I feel about that kind of language. We're going to wash your mouth out with soap when we get home."

Sadie opened her mouth to speak, then closed it again.

"Besides, you're _my_ daughter. How on earth could you possibly be _ugly_?" Justin said sternly. "What have you got to say for yourself, missy?"

"But I'm _orange_!"

"Ahem." Justin said, raising an eyebrow at his daughter.

"You know, it's totally a great colour on you." Sadie said at last.

"Really?" her eyes suddenly wide, she stared at her mother.

"Oh yes, definitely. Totally suits you." commented one of the masseuses when Sadie nudged her in the ribs.

Ann Maria put her hand on her hip and studied herself in the mirror. "This colour _does_ look totally gorgeous on me."

"See, _that's_ my little girl." Justin said with an approving nod before he laid back down so the masseuse could continue massaging his perfect shoulders.

* * *

**Please review! :3**


	7. Inheriting the Curse

**Time to reveal Katie's family! **

**I don't own Total Drama.**

* * *

"Look! Mom! Over there!" A small boy exclaimed, pointing out a creature in one of the enclosures.

"Oh, Cammie, he's so cute!" his mother agreed, picking up her son to give him a better look.

"Look, he's reaching for me!" he said in excitement.

"Awww, he wants to be friends!" she said.

"DON'T TOUCH!" yelled a man suddenly, grabbing the little boy's hand and pulling it away from the caged monkey's outstretched fingers.

"Why not? He wants to be friends!" the little boy protested.

"You don't want to hurt him." the man said quickly.

"But I won't hurt him." the little boy argued.

"DJ," the boy's mother said, obviously not amused. "Cameron did not inherit your 'animal curse'."

"How do you know?" DJ said.

"Because there is no such thing as an 'animal curse'." she answered. "And I'll prove it to you-"

"I can't take that chance, Katie." DJ said. "Too many innocent animals have been hurt, I can't let my son continue my dark legacy!"

"You're being ridiculous."

"Am I? You saw how many animals got hurt during World Tour. I've got the curse!"

She rubbed her temples as though she had a headache. "It's all in your mind, DJ."

"No it isn't."

"Here baby, touch the monkey."

"Cam, don't touch that monkey."

"Come on, he wants to be friends!"

"You're gonna hurt somebody if you touch that monkey, probably the monkey."

"But look, he's so cute, and he wants to be friends."

Cameron reached out to pet the monkey as his mother had insisted was okay.

"NO!" DJ cried out, snatching a bottle of sanitizer out of the hands of a nearby woman, and shoving it into his son's hand. "He'll get sick! The monkey flu! Don't touch that monkey – sanitize those hands right this instant!"

"DJ. . ." Katie said, rolling her eyes.

"The Black Plague started because of monkeys you know."

"Are you sure?" Katie frowned.

"Positive. You don't want Cam to get the plague now, do you?"

"Of course not!"

"Don't let him touch that monkey. He needs to sanitize his hands or he's gonna get sick."

"Maybe we'd better listen to daddy." Katie said, pulling her son further from the monkeys. "I don't want you getting the monkey flu. Or any other kind of flu, for that matter."

Cameron sighed in disappointment but did as he was told.

* * *

**Please review! :D**


	8. Letters Home to Mom

**A special treat - it's short but sweet.**

**I don't own Total Drama.**

* * *

"Hey Iron Woman, you've got mail!" said a skinny man with dark brown hair as he handed a bundle of letters to a muscular woman with black hair.

"Not _more_!" She complained as she looked at the return address in the corner of the letter on the top of the pile. Sighing with irritation, she tore open the envelope and pulled out the letter contained within.

"What's he got to say?" he asked.

"He's being considered for some award." she said, sounding almost pleased for a moment. Then she groaned in frustration. "_For his letters home to mom_. Well this is just great, now he's going to write home even more."

"And you were just getting used to his hourly updates."

"_'Dear Mommy, I miss you more than there is water in the ocean or stars in the sky_'. How am I supposed to respond to this. . . this . . . _mush_?"

"You know, you could just tell him you miss him too."

"What, are you crazy? I can't show him _affection_, that'll just _encourage_ him!" she said, frowning.

"You do realize that's what he wants, right?"

"Yes." She sighed, before turning to her companion. "Why doesn't he ever write to you, Brainiac?"

"Because he's not trying to impress me. If he was trying to impress me, he'd be doing advanced classes in summer school or joining a book club, instead of gallivanting off to some silly military camp every summer."

* * *

**Since I didn't say their names outright - Noah and Eva are the parents of Brick.**

**Please review! :D**


	9. Surprise

**More cutesy family moments.**

**I don't own Total Drama.**

* * *

"Dawn, baby, we're home!" Called a thin woman with red-brown hair and a ghostly white complexion as she and her husband bid farewell to their daughter's babysitter. Smiling at her husband, she spoke in a low voice. "Let's tell her our surprise right now, she's going to be so excited!"

"Oh come on, Pasty," he husband said jokingly, dropping his car keys into the dish on the table by the door. "It's hardly going to be a surprise. I bet she already knows."

"Don't be silly, Duncan." Gwen said, rolling her eyes. "She's seven, how could she possibly-"

"She knew you were pregnant before you did." he said bluntly.

"Lucky guess." she said as they made their way into the living room. "She probably has a friend at school whose mother is also-"

"Welcome home." The little girl greeted them from the couch. "You wanted to tell me something?"

"Told you." Duncan said to his wife as he made his way to the couch, sat down and pulled his daughter onto his lap. "Nothing gets past my little star."

Gwen rolled her eyes and sat down on the couch beside her husband and daughter. "We've got an announcement."

"I'm so excited! I can't wait until my baby brother is born!" The little girl exclaimed excitedly, before frowning and looking down at her feet. "I'm sorry, I ruined the surprise."

"How did you know that's what the surprise was?" Gwen asked, staring at her daughter in shock.

"I've been practising how to read minds!" Dawn said, beaming up at her mother. "Besides, it's all over your aura that I'm going to have a little brother."

"What did I tell you?" Duncan said, raising an eyebrow at his wife. "She knows everything."

* * *

**Just to confirm: Gwen has red-brown hair because this version of adult Gwen has grown out of her goth style and her natural hair colour is red-brown like her mother's.**

**Please review! :D**


	10. Family Dinner

**Some of you have been wondering how I intended to deal with the fact that there are twenty-four first generation contestants / twelve couples and thirteen second generation characters. Here is my answer.**

**I don't own Total Drama.**

* * *

"How was school today, Staci?" Asked a brunette as she put a plate in front of her daughter.

"Good. We went to the computer lab today." Staci answered.

"Did you look up your great aunt Millie, eh?" asked a man with brown hair and a chin-strap beard.

Staci nodded. "Oh, yeah, she owned lots of funny hats!"

"I always thought she did, eh." the girl's father said. "I always remember that one time she came to visit us at Christmas when I was a boy. Her hat looked like a toilet seat, eh. I laughed until July."

"Zeke, please don't mention toilet seats at dinner." his wife said, trying to hide her smile.

"Oh, sorry, Beth." he said, nodding to his wife.

"Great aunt Millie owned a hat shop!" Staci said. "I told my teacher, she was super impressed by what I found!"

"That's great, eh. Didn't I say she would be?"

"Yeah, totally!"

"Sammy how was school today?" Beth said, turning to her son. She sighed in irritation. "Sammy, how many times do I have to tell you? No gaming at the table." she said as sternly as she could. "It's dinnertime. Time for eating, not playing video games."

"Aww, Mom, I'm almost finished this level!" Sam protested, not looking up.

"Sammy. . ." Beth said, trying to be stern but her resolve obviously dissipating. "Okay, _fine_, just until the end of this level. Then turn it off and tell us about your day."

"Okay Mom." Sam answered.

"Don't let your dinner get cold." Beth told Sam, but he didn't respond.

"So, Staci, did you find out anything else about great aunt Millie?" Ezekiel asked.

"Oh, yeah!" Staci answered. "She owned three chihuahuas!"

"That's real cool, eh."

* * *

**That's right, Sam and Staci are Beth and Ezekiel's twins!**

**Please review! :D**


	11. Spoiled Rotten

**We're in the final stretch. Forewarning: This chapter is a little intense.**

**I'm not as fond of this chapter as I have been of prior chapters, but it'll do.**

**I don't own Total Drama.**

* * *

"I don't know what to do; he's driving me crazy!" Said a blonde woman with green eyes as she laid on the couch in her therapist's office. "And he's setting such a bad example for Dakota."

"I see." said the therapist, jotting something down on her clipboard.

"He doesn't tell me where he's going or when he'll be back. He doesn't answer his phone and he obviously doesn't care about being on time." she said, exasperated. "I don't even know where he's taken her today!"

Before the therapist could say anything, the door was flung open and a blonde man walked into the room, trailed by a thin blonde girl. "Alright, alright, I'm here."

"Geoff, what time do you call this?!" The blonde woman demanded, standing up to face her husband. "You're almost an hour late!"

"Chill, Bridge! Dakota and I were out having fun!" he husband said with a laugh. "But we're here now; that's what matters, right?"

"Look what Daddy bought me!" Dakota said, holding up a golden heart pendant set with what looked like pink diamonds. "Isn't it pretty, just like me?"

"Well I couldn't deny my precious little princess something she wanted so badly!"

"You _always _do this!" Bridgette exclaimed, before turning to her daughter. "Dakota, go talk to our therapist. I need to talk to your father in private."

Without another word, she dragged him out of the room by his collar, slamming the door behind them. "Hey babe, watch the collar! This shirt is brand new!"

"I don't care! I've just about had it with you, Geoff Milton!" Bridgette shouted. "You disappear with Dakota for hours on end, show up late for your commitments and spoil Dakota rotten-"

"Chill babe, I got something for you too." He held up a pendant like the one Dakota had, but this one was set with blue diamonds.

"You idiot! I'm not upset because I'm jealous of what you buy our daughter!" Bridgette slapped him hard across the face. "You don't understand the concept of parenting! You're teaching our daughter that 'love' means 'getting lots of presents'! Those aren't the kind of values I want my daughter to have! I wish I'd never re-married you!"

"Oh come on babe, you can't stay away. You've come back to me three times."

"You're right, I can't stay away. _From Geoff_. Because I love Geoff, with all my heart! But you're _not_ Geoff! You're Captain freaking Hollywood, and if I hate anyone, it's Captain Hollywood!"

"Ouch, that's pretty harsh."

"Well, I think you need to hear it. You're ruining our daughter's life." she said. "Have you even _read_ any of the reports that her psychiatrist has given us? Dakota thinks being _famous_ means _being loved_! Do you understand how completely wrong that is?"

Geoff sighed. "Maybe if I'm ruining our daughter that much, I shouldn't be around her anymore."

"No, that's not what I want." Bridgette said softly. "If you walk out her life, that's going to hurt her more than help."

"Then what should I do?I'm a terrible influence on Dakota. Babe, you said it yourself: I'm hurting her. I don't wanna ruin her life. I should just go. It'll be better for her if I'm not around."

"Geoff. . ." Bridgette said, her eyes filling with tears. "Don't go. Nobody wants you to go." She grabbed his hand as he turned to walk away from her. "No, don't leave me. Don't leave us."

"Bridgette. . ." Geoff said sadly. "Don't make this harder than it's got to be."

"You said it yourself, I can't live without you." Bridgette said. "You don't have to remove yourself from Dakota's life – you just need to figure out how to be Geoff instead of Captain Hollywood. Please. . ."

He sighed. "You know I can't live without you either."

She threw her arms around his neck. "We can get through this."

"I can get through anything, as long as I have you to help me."

Bridgette gave a half-smile as Geoff wiped a tear from her cheek. "Shall we go see if Dakota is ready to go home?"

* * *

**We're in the final stretch! I promise the next chapter will be better than this one! Or at least, I promise that I will like the next chapter more than I like this one!**

**I love reading your reviews! Thank you all for your continued support! I love you all! :D**


	12. Mad Skills

**The final chapter. The crowning jewel on this masterpiece. Thank you all for your reviews, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**I don't own Total Drama.**

* * *

"SHA-ZAM! SCORE! WE WON!" the little boy cheered, jumping up on the couch. Then he grabbed his football off the floor and took off at a jog towards the front door.

"Hey son, where are you going?" Harold asked as he passed his son on his way towards the couch. "Do you want to watch Ninja Academy 3 with me? It's about to start."

"No thanks Pop, I'm going to go practice throwing a football!"

"Oh. Okay then." Harold said, disappointed, as he sat down on the couch and grabbed the remote control while his son ran out into the garden to play.

Ten minutes into the movie, there was a huge _CRASH!_ Harold jumped off the couch and stared in awe at the shattered glass on the far side of the living room, and the little boy who stood in the garden, staring at the broken window with a shocked expression.

"What was that?" Leshawna called, sounding rather alarmed.

"Leshawna!" Harold shouted. "Leshawna! Leshawna, come quick!"

"What is it, sugar-baby?" she asked, the alarm in her voice having grown into full-blown panic and her face wearing a look of worry as she appeared in the doorway. Her eyes grew wide when she too surveyed the damage. "Where's Lightning?!"

"He's okay." Harold said, pointing to the stunned-looking little boy who was still standing in the backyard. "I think he was too far away to hurt himself."

"What on earth happened?" Leshawna asked, looking around the room for the cause of the breakage.

"Whoa." Harold said, reaching down and picking up the football that Lightning had taken outside with him. "Our boy's got mad skills!"

"Of course he does, sugar baby." Leshawna said, laughing. "Well what did you expect – he is_ your_ son."

Harold grinned. "True dat."

Leshawna frowned. "We might wanna look into taking some precautionary protective measures though, so our house doesn't get too damaged – at least until he learns how to control his _mad skills_."

"Good idea." Harold said. "You have no idea how many windows I broke when I was first learning how to use my nunchuks."

Leshawna glanced at the broken glass glittering on the carpet, and chuckled. "Oh, I can imagine."

* * *

**Thank you for all your reviews, I read every single one!**


End file.
